Serpihan Merah
by Suki Pie
Summary: [Story 1 of 2] "Karena bagi Akashi Seijuurou, serpihan kenangan itu akan selalu terlihat samar ketika Midorima Shintarou selalu menyimpannya." Another project from Alice Klein and Suki Pie. Happy reading! Review please? XD


_"Sei-chan, jika suatu hari nanti kau sadar ketika hidupmu tak lagi aman, percayalah kalau kau tidak sendirian._

_Dia akan melindungimu."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

** "Serpihan Merah" **

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Serpihan Merah © Suki Pie**

**Rated : T**

_"Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini."_

**.**

**.**

**Midorima **Shintarou **x **Akashi **Seijuurou**

**Story **1 **of **2

~**Akashi Seijuurou~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lari. Lari. Lari!

Lari ke mana saja! Ke tempat manapun!

Akashi tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia memaksa kedua kakinya untuk berlari; berpacu lebih cepat, menghindar sejauh mungkin. Lelah—tidak, Akashi berusaha untuk mengesampingkan omong kosong yang satu itu. Lagipula orang absolut sepertinya tidak butuh kata lelah. Ya, ya, Akashi tahu pemikiran itu hanya terdapat dalam otaknya saja, berkebalikan dalam isi hatinya. Bahwa sebenarnya—

—tch! Lupakan! Tidak penting.

Di saat seperti ini, satu-satunya hal yang harus ia lakukan adalah berlari. Dan menghindar, tentu saja. Akashi bahkan tak sadar ke mana si kaki membawanya melangkah. Ia tak ingin tahu, dan tak ingin mencari tahu.

"_Akashi ... Akashi ..."_

Sial! Suara itu tetap saja terasa seperti tepat berada di belakangnya. Selalu berhasil mengambil jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh dengan dirinya. Akashi berdecak, setiap ranting pohon dan daun berduri yang mengenai kulit bagian epidermisnya tidak lagi ia hiraukan. Walaupun sedikit demi sedikit meninggalkan luka kecil di sana, sayatan tak lebar, juga perih yang tidak terlalu kentara.

"_Akashi! Berikan matamu!"_

Dasar _ayakashi _berisik!

Ini baru memasuki musim panas, di siang bolong seperti ini, dan ironisnya pemuda berambut merah itu harus bermain petak umpat konyol dengan salah satu hantu aneh yang menginginkan matanya. Sialan!

Akashi merasa napasnya mulai berkurang, ditambah karena cuaca panas dan suhu tinggi yang tidak cocok dengan kondisi tubuhnya membuat dirinya kewalahan. Tapi Akashi tahu ia tidak bisa berhenti berlari. Jika tidak ingin mati konyol hanya karena dikejar seorang _ayakashi_.

"_Matamu ..."_

Ia berbelok ke arah kanan, mengambil tikungan yang lebih dekat begitu jalan pertigaan menjadi rute pelariannya. Desa Shirakawa memiliki hutan yang luas, sedikit membuat Akashi bernapas lega karena hal itu yang ia butuhkan untuk saat ini; mencari lahan kosong dan tidak terlalu dipenuhi oleh pepohonan.

_Srek!_

Satu sayatan terakhir mengenai siku lengannya begitu memasuki tengah hutan. Akashi berhenti, menarik napas sedalam mungkin lalu mengembuskannya cepat.

_"Akashi ..."_

Tubuhnya berbalik cepat, menatap makhluk halus besar di depannya. Selama ini, satu dari sekian _ayakashi_-_youkai _yang ditemui Akashi sejak kecil, baru kali ini ia mendapati dengan jenis raksasa. Besarnya nyaris melebihi pohon besar nan tinggi yang berada di belakang si _ayakashi_.

"_Anak baik,_" suaranya menggema, terpantul dari satu pohon ke pohon lain. Membuat daun-daunnya saling bergesekan secara acak, seperti tertiup angin besar. "_Nah, kau tidak perlu berlari lagi dan berikan matamu,_"

Yang benar saja, memangnya ia anak kecil!? Tujuh belas tahun dikatakan anak baik? Akashi mendengus angkuh mendengarnya. Pemikiran yang sempit.

"Seperti aku ingin menurutimu saja," sorot di sepasang dwi warnanya berkilat meremehkan. "Lebih baik kau pergi sebelum aku mencincangmu, _youkai_."

"_Jangan membantahku!_"

Akashi tidak suka mendengarnya.

"_Ne, lebih baik kalau kau berikan satu mata itu untukku, bocah_." Satu per satu jemari si _youkai _bergerak, menyentuh pipi Akashi, menelusuri setiap lekuk wajahnya, dan berhenti di bagian mata emasnya; mengitarinya hati-hati.

"Kalau aku tidak melakukannya?"

"_Kau akan mati!_"

Kedua mata Akashi refleks terpejam begitu tangan besar tadi kini terangkat—sehingga terjadi angin buatan di sekelilingnya. Meski begitu, anginnya tetap besar—bersiap menebasnya kapan saja. Namun Akashi tak kalah cepat, ia bergerak mundur, melompat dalam satu sentakan gesit dan berhasil menghindar dari pukulan tangan _youkai _aneh itu. Matanya bergerak awas, menatap setiap pergerakan dengan teliti.

_Pergi!_

Akashi mengernyit tak nyaman. Sesuatu dalam benaknya kembali berteriak tanpa diminta. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut.

_Pergi! Pergi!_

"Ukh!" erangnya pelan; kesakitan. Sebelah tangan terangkat untuk mencengkeram salah satu sisi wajahnya. Menutupi mata emas yang dibencinya. _Sial! Jangan sekarang!_

"_Apa ini? Kau sudah menyerah, bocah?"_

_Pergi! Pergi! Pergi sekarang juga!_

"_Sudah kubilang bocah—ukh! Tunggu!"_

Akashi mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Entahlah, rasanya ia melihat _ayakashi _bertubuh besar itu terpental ke belakang, beberapa detik sebelum tangan besarnya kembali menyerang. Hampir mengenai tubuhnya. Tapi Akashi tahu itu belum seberapa, _ayakashi _keras kepala itu belum juga jera.

_Pergi!_

Denyutan dalam kepalanya membuat Akashi terhuyung ke belakang.

Musim panas, Akashi benci musim panas. Suhu tinggi membuatnya tak berdaya (walau sekeras hati ia tidak ingin mengakuinya), membuat tubuhnya—yang sama sekali tidak ingin Akashi akui—mudah melemah.

"_Siapa kau?! Tunggu—aaarggghh!"_

Beberapa detik sebelum matanya tertutup, Akashi melihat seseorang. Berdiri di depannya. Siapa dia dan seenaknya saja mengganggu urusannya dengan _ayakashi _bedebah itu, yang bisa Akashi duga sudah mati dan lenyap, entah bagaimana caranya.

"Istirahat. Kau boleh tidur sekarang, Akashi."

Eh, hijau? Ya—hijau. Akashi melihat warnanya. Hijau. _Jade_.

Ah, sial. Ia mulai mengantuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Akashi!"_

_Bocah kecil itu menoleh, memasang raut wajah sebal dengan mata memicing tajam. Kedut tipis di pelipisnya terlihat jelas. Mendapati bocah kecil seumuran dengannya namun lebih tinggi berlari mendekat. _

_ "Apa?" tukasnya telak begitu bocah tadi berhenti di depan Akashi dengan napas terengah-engah. _

_ "Akashi, jangan menghilang begitu saja! Berbahaya!"_

_ "Diam. Jangan memerintahku!" _

_ "Bu—bukannya aku khawatir, hanya saja kau tidak boleh pergi sembarangan." _

_ "Kau cerewet,"_

_ "Oi—"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sei-chan!"

Dering ponsel yang berbunyi nyaring itu membuatnya terjaga dalam satu kerjapan mata. Mimpi tadi menjadi buyar seketika. Akashi terbangun dalam hentakan napas tiba-tiba, sempat membuatnya sesak karena kejutan mendadak. Bukan hanya ponsel, suara seseorang di balik pintu kamarnya juga menjadi salah satu faktor; alarm.

"Sei-chan, aku masuk," pintu kamarnya bergeser pelan; terbuka. Mibuchi Reo berdiri di sana, lengkap dengan rambut terikat rapi dan _yukata _biru dongker bergradasi putih melekat di tubuh. "Astaga, kau masih tidur?"

Rongga mata Akashi berotasi. "Reo, aku sudah bangun,"

"Ya, dan kau belum bersiap-siap." Timpalnya keki sambil melirik jam beker di atas nakas, "festival sudah dimulai, Sei-chan,"

Festival, kata asing itu berusaha dicerna baik-baik oleh otaknya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya sampai ia sadar apa maksud perkataan Reo. Hal itu kembali membuat Akashi mual. Oh, festival di bulan Agustus. Akashi benci musim panas.

"Aku tidak akan ikut," pemuda merah itu kembali merebahkan diri di kasur, menarik selimut hingga kepala. "Kau pergi sendiri saja, Reo."

"Tentu—apa?! Tidak, tidak," laki-laki dengan aura keibuan itu berjalan mendekat lalu berhenti di samping tempat tidur Akashi. Menarik selimutnya hingga tertarik seluruhnya. "Sei-chan, kau tidak bisa bermalas-malasan di sini."

Akashi berdecak. "Hentikan itu," ia terpaksa mengambil posisi duduk. "Reo, sudah kubilang pergi sendiri. Angin musim panas tidak baik—"

"Ya, ya, aku tahu itu." Potong Reo, satu dari sekian sifat yang tidak disukai Akashi. Hampir dibencinya, malah. "Untuk itu berhentilah bersikap manja karena musim panas. Memangnya kau apa? _Vampir_ yang tidak tahan dengan sinar matahari?"

Jujur saja, Akashi ingin melempar laki-laki itu saat ini juga, lewat jendela kamarnya.

"Jangan memerintahku."

"Tapi ini bukan perintah. Kau sudah berjanji, Sei-chan."

Lagi, Akashi kembali mendecakan lidah. Menghadapi seorang Mibuchi Reo di saat seperti ini lebih menyebalkan dibanding bertemu dengan _ayakashi_ atau _youkai _setiap harinya. Ah, perlukah ia mengambil gunting di laci nakas lalu melemparnya? Merobek senyum lebar Reo yang bodoh itu?

"Lupakan guntingmu itu dan cepatlah bersiap-siap," baiklah, Reo membaca pikirannya. Laki-laki itu segera bangkit lalu berjalan ke arah pintu yang masih terbuka. "Aku tunggu di bawah." Setelah itu kembali bergeser hingga tertutup.

Si rambut merah mendengus sebal.

"Lihat siapa di sini yang baru saja terbangun_,_"

Akashi mendelik tajam, mengarah sudut kamar tidurnya. "Diam kau, Chihiro."

Mayuzumi Chihiro, si pemilik hawa tipis dengan rambut abu-abunya itu mendengus pelan. Berjalan melintasi kamar Akashi dengan langkah tak terdengar, seperti bayangan. Dan tentu saja, memberikan tatapan mengejek yang tertuju pada iris dwi warna Akashi.

"Kau selalu seperti ini ketika musim panas_,_"

"Sudah kubilang, diam."

Oh, omong-omong, Mayuzumi itu seorang_ youkai_. Bukan manusia. Ralat—_youkai _dengan tata krama yang sebanding seperti manusia. Oh! Tentu saja! Semua _ayakashi _dan _youkai_ yang selama ini juga adalah manusia, dulu. Sebelum mereka hanya tinggal menjadi arwah penasaran.

Mayuzumi tak berkata apa-apa lagi setelahnya. Mata abunya menatap malas, mengabaikan Akashi yang mulai bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan menuju lemari lalu mengeluarkan _yukata _berwarna merah gelap dengan motif unik di ujung lengan dan kain bawahnya.

"Chihiro,"

Sang subjek yang dipanggil melirik. "Hm,"

"Bagaimana caranya aku bisa sampai di sini?"

Pertanyaan aneh, Chihiro sampai mengerutkan kening dibuatnya. "Maksudmu? Kau tidak sadar kenapa bisa berada di sini dan tertidur di dalam kamarmu?"

Akashi mengerling. Menjawab pertanyaan retoris itu lewat tatapan matanya.

"Seseorang datang kemari," sahut Mayuzumi akhirnya, malas. "Saat itu kau pingsan—baiklah, kelelahan karena melawan roh. Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Akashi."

"Siapa yang mengantarku kemari?"

Mayuzumi mengerutkan kening. "Kau tidak tahu?"

"Chihiro,"

Diam sejenak. Si rambut abu tak langsung menjawab. Membiarkan suara detik jam memenuhi ruangan. Hening lebih mendominasi, hingga akhirnya Mayuzumi kembali mendengus, kali ini lebih pelan.

"Lupakan."

"Chihiro—hei!" protes Akashi begitu sosok makhluk berwajah datar itu menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Tanpa pamit. Tanpa jawaban yang pasti.

Semua _youkai_sama saja. Menyebalkan.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Festival musim panas selalu identik dengan kembang api. Lampion-lampion di sepanjang jalan. Angin musim panas yang berhembus. Keadaan kuil yang ramai. Es serut, gula kapas, anak-anak, dan—

—arwah, roh, _youkai_.

Jangan tertawa untuk yang terakhir itu. Memang terdengar tidak logis, membicarakan orang yang sudah tidak lagi hidup di dunia. Tidak lagi bernapas. Dan tidak lagi membentuk jiwa yang berada dalam raganya, seolah-olah mereka masih tinggal di antara manusia yang ada.

Namun Akashi Seijuurou memang—mau tak mau, suka tak suka—percaya akan hal yang seperti itu. Ia percaya, karena ia melihatnya.

Jangan tanya mengapa Akashi bisa melihatnya hanya dengan mata telanjang, merasakannya dengan cepat meski semua makhluk itu memiliki kehadiran—yang nyaris—tidak terdeteksi. Kelebihan itu didapatnya sejak kecil, sejak ia masih menjadi Akashi Seijuurou kecil. Ibu dari Ibundanya yang menurunkan kemampuan itu, mengalir dalam setiap desir darahnya. Membuka indera keenamnya secara permanen, terlebih di satu mata emasnya.

Memang terdengar hebat, memiliki kemampuan yang jarang dimiliki manusia lainnya. Tapi di sisi lain, kemampuan seperti itu juga bisa disebut kutukan. Dan Akashi sendiri yang merasakannya.

Hingga detik ini, sampai saat ini, Akashi Seijuurou selalu berharap bahwa kemampuan uniknya segera menghilang dan ia terlepas dari hal-hal yang tidak bisa diterima secara masuk akal.

"Seperti biasa, festival musim panas tidak pernah sepi."

Sang pemuda berambut merah tersentak pelan, suara Reo yang nyaring membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia menatap sekitar—tempat yang dipijaknya saat ini—penuh dengan berbagai macam orang. Stan-stan yang berjejer di sepanjang jalan kuil. Menawarkan hal yang berbeda-beda dan berbagai macam, lewat seruan.

"Sei-chan," panggil Reo, "jangan melamun di tempat seperti ini. Kau tahu, pikiran kosong itu bisa membuat kita kerasukan."

Akashi tidak menghiraukannya dan memilih untuk mendengarkan, meski dalam hati ia tertawa geli. Sejauh ini, apa yang dilihat lewat lensa heterkromatiknya, bukan hanya manusia saja yang memenuhi ramainya festival musim panas. Tapi juga mereka-mereka-yang-tidak-diketahui-keberadaannya-secara-kasat-mata, berbaur dengan jiwa-jiwa yang hidup.

Contohnya saja seperti wanita tua beryukata yang sedang panik karena kehilangan satu jarinya. _Well,_ ia tidak bisa mengatakannya secara gamblang di depan Reo. Laki-laki itu tidak tahu mengenai kemampuannya, dan tidak sama seperti dirinya.

"Baiklah, kita berpisah di sini."

"Hati-hati, Sei-chan,"

Cukup sulit meyakinkan Reo agar mereka berjalan terpisah selama festival. Sisi lain karena Akashi ingin menyendiri, sisi lainnya karena Reo juga sudah memiliki teman lain untuk diajak berjalan mengeliling kuil. Akashi tidak hanya ingin menakuti teman-temannya itu. Ia bisa membayangkan tatapan aneh yang ditujukan untuknya jika dirinya berkata bahwa salah satu dari mereka diikuti oleh _youkai_ asing. Dan, ya, sedikit mengerikan. Jika separuh wajah yang rusak bisa dikategorikan hal yang mengerikan.

Akashi menarik napas panjang, lalu mengembuskannya cepat. Merasa bodoh karena perduli dengan teman-teman yang sama anehnya seperti Reo. Tenggelam dalam lautan festival jauh lebih baik.

"Chihiro."

Bayangan Mayuzumi berjalan di sampingnya, "seperti biasa, kau selalu tahu, Akashi."

"Obrolan kita belum selesai," Akashi mengabaikannya. "Siapa orang yang kau maksud—ah!"

Akashi merasa ia menabrak sesuatu—ah, bukan, mungkin _seseorang_ yang membuatnya meringis. Nyaris. Tubuh berbalut _yukata_ merah itu nyaris tersungkur lalu terjerembab di aspal jalanan jika seseorang tak mencengkram lengannya cepat, menarik tubuhnya ke belakang dan mengembalikan keseimbangan bebannya. Berdiri di posisi awal.

Akashi memutar kepala. Bukan, bukan Mayuzumi yang melakukannya.

"Hati-hati." Adalah kata pertama yang didengar Akashi. "Perhatikan jalanmu."

Akashi tertegun. Ada jeda panjang yang terjadi begitu dua manik itu saling bertatap. _Jade_ bertemu heterokrom. Hijau di balik kacamata dan merah-emas yang berpendar karena lampion. Tajam juga sinis.

"Terima kasih," sahut Akashi, sadar dari lamunannya. Ia sampai harus menengadah karena perbedaan tinggi dengan laki-laki berambut hijau di depannya saat ini. Meski dalam hati mengutuk habis-habisan karena tubuhnya lebih pendek.

Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja, tapi Akashi merasa orang berkacamata itu terus memerhatikannya.

"Tuan," satu alis Akashi terangkat, "bisakah Anda melepaskan tangan—"

Namun kata selanjutnya terhenti di ujung lidah. Kedua bola mata Akashi membola. Oh, tidak. Di saat seperti ini _youkai-youkai_ itu kembali mengincarnya. Berada tepat di belakang si kacamata di depannya ini.

"Ada apa—"

"Lepaskan." Akashi menepis kelima jari yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Matanya mulai tak fokus, terutama yang berwarna emas. "Aku harus pergi,"

"Tunggu—"

Kakinya memaksa untuk berlari, maka Akashi menurutinya. Berbalik gesit, berlari, memacu langkahnya secepat mungkin di sepanjang jalan kuil, mengabaikan orang yang ditabraknya, menulikan semua suara-suara yang berputar dalam benaknya, Akashi berlari melawan arus gravitasi. Apapun itu, lebih baik mencari tempat yang sepi sebelum ia sendiri yang membuat kericuhan dalam keramaian, merepotkan.

"Hei! Tunggu!"

Oh, _dear_. Kali ini apa lagi? Akashi menoleh sesaat; terkejut mendapati orang yang menariknya tadi ikut berlari. Bodoh! Di saat seperti ini laki-laki itu mengejarnya. Apa yang dipikirkan orang itu, sih? Perlukah ia ingatkan kalau saat ini _youkai-youkai _itu—

—tidak. Akashi sadar bahwa hanya dirinya seorang yang bisa melihat hal aneh seperti mereka. Laki-laki hijau itu tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Tunggu!"

Berisik! Bisa tidak ia berlari sendirian saja? Dan dikejar oleh makhluk-makhluk jahat itu, tentu saja.

"Akashi!"

Sudah dibilang—apa? Tunggu. _Akashi?_

Jantung Akashi berdegup lebih cepat. Laki-laki itu mengenalinya?

Waktu tak lagi mengizinkannya untuk menghindar, tubuhnya mulai lelah. Sepertinya efek samping saat siang tadi juga masih berpengaruh. Lantas Akashi berhenti, berada di ujung jalan kuil; di tengah hutan malam. Malam saja tak egois untuk menampakan purnama di atas sana, tapi Akashi dengan terpaksa harus berhubungan dengan _mereka_. Ironis.

"_Ketsu!_"

Akashi mematung.

_Youkai-youkai_ itu nyaris menyerangnya. Masih dalam tahap _nyaris._ Bagaimana kuku-kuku panjang mereka menuding ke arahnya; tersimpan di depan hidung, seperti ingin menggoresnya. Ah, tidak. Mungkin jari kurus dan kuku tajam itu berniat moncongkel salah satu matanya. Mungkin satu matanya akan hilang. Mungkin nyawanya akan melayang begitu saja. Mungkin semua _youkai_ itu berhasil memakannya. _Mungkin_—

—jika Akashi tidak melihat pembatas _transparan_ yang terbuat di antara para _youkai_ dan dirinya.

Tidak salah lagi. Ini batas yang dibuat untuk menyegel _youkai-youkai _itu.

Ada seorang _onmyouji_ di sini.

Lalu di ujung sana, tepat di belakang beberapa _youkai_ yang mengincarnya, Akashi melihat laki-laki hijau tadi berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Posisi tenang, dengan kedua telapak tangan saling bertemu, sepasang jari manis dan jari kelingking tertekuk; saling bertautan. Manik _jade_ itu berbinar, sinar yang dipancarkan dari segel buatannya berpendar, membuat kerlap-kerlip yang memenuhi sorotnya.

Tajam. Matanya hijaunya berkilat tajam.

"_Metsu__!_"

Akashi menahan napas. Batas di hadapannya pecah; berubah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Membuatnya refleks menutup mata begitu angin menerpa wajahnya. Dingin, hembusan angin itu dingin dan menyejukkan. Setelah itu menghilang. Lenyap. Bersamaan dengan semua _youkai_ yang terperangkap dalam segelnya.

Dwi warna itu mengerjap beberapa kali.

"_Well_," sang surai hijau membuka suara, yang sesaat sebelumnya mengembuskan napas lelah. "_Youkai _itu tidak melukaimu, sepertinya."

Akashi mendengus angkuh. "Jangan berkata seolah-olah aku ini lemah, Tuan _onmyouji._"

Ada kerutan tidak suka yang tampak pada pelipis lawan bicaranya. "Aku bukan seorang _onmyouji_," sahutnya, "dan perkataanku tadi tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggungmu."

"Tapi aku merasa seperti itu,"

"Hanya perasaanmu."

"Tidak, kau memang menyindirku. Dan aku tersinggung,"

"Aku tidak—"

"Kau tahu, _youkai-youkai_ saat musim panas itu menyebalkan. Ditambah kau melakukan aksi aneh tadi, tuan _onmyouji_, membuatku semakin sebal."

Astaga, apa ini? Semacam curhatan?

Garis tipis pada paras laki-laki di depannya menekuk geli. "Kau memang tidak pernah berubah, Akashi."

_Oh, dear_. Ia lupa bahwa ada seseorang di sini yang mengenalnya. Ditambah lagi, bukan hanya bisa melihat dan menyadari keberadaan _youkai_, tapi juga menyegel dan menghancurkannya. Tidak salah lagi, pria itu terlahir dari keluarga yang berbeda.

"Siapa kau?" Akashi mengambil satu langkah mundur. Matanya memicing; lebih waspada.

"Dengar, Akashi—"

"Katakan. Siapa. Kau."

Namun tak ada jawaban lebih yang didengarnya. Terlebih ketika Akashi tak sadar saat laki-laki bersurai hijau itu kini sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Mengangkat satu tangan—bahkan sebelum Akashi bereaksi lebih—menyibak pelan helaian poninya yang jatuh, lalu menempelkan ujung kedua jarinya; telunjuk juga jari tengah yang menyentuh keningnya.

Akashi tertegun.

Sensasi dingin itu kembali dirasakannya.

**.**

_ "Ya Tuhan, Akashi. Berhentilah membenci musim panas," _

_ "Kau tidak perlu menceramahiku, pergi sana." _

_ "Oi! Akashi,"_

**.**

Kilasan balik. Benaknya memunculkan gambar-gambar random. Seperti roll film lama yang diputar kembali. Karena memori-memori itu terus bergerak dalam irama yang acak.

Akashi merasa kepalanya berdenyut, sakit.

Ada yang hilang. Ada yang janggal. Ada hal yang dilupakannya.

Tubuh berbalut _yukata_ merah itu terhuyung pelan, hampir kembali membentur tanah jika lengan besar yang terbungkus dengan kain hijau itu tidak menangkap tubuhnya lebih cepat, menariknya melawan gravitasi lalu jatuh dalam posisi duduk.

Sebelah tangan Akashi bergerak, menutupi sebagian wajahnya, sedangkan lima jemari yang lainnya mencengkeram erat _yukata_ hijau si pria _onmyouji_ tadi.

Laki-laki itu tak berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Akashi," panggilnya pelan, "kau—"

"Bodoh," Akashi tertawa pelan, meremehkan. Dengan nada sinis yang terselip dalam suara kekehan dan nada tawanya. "Kau bodoh,"

Cengkeraman di lengan _yukata_-nya semakin mengerat. Sengatan-sengatan dalam setiap sel otaknya tak bisa lagi dikontrolnya. Rasanya terlalu sakit. Terlalu banyak hal yang diterimanya. Terlalu penuh setiap memori yang tidak diingatnya.

"Kau bodoh—"

Akashi menggigit bibir. Ia tidak tahan lagi. Persetan dengan semua _youkai_ tadi! Masa bodoh dengan laki-laki hijau di hadapannya ini! Akashi tidak peduli!

"—Shintarou."

Ah, mengapa rasa kantuk itu datang lagi?

Tapi Akashi tidak peduli. Yang jelas, kini mereka bertemu kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~Owari~**

* * *

**A/N : **Halooo~~ Suki lagi sakau gara-gara nonton anime _Natsume Yuujinchou _/gaknanya/

Jangan tanya kenapa selesainya aneh gitu, dan omong-omong bisa dibilang cerita ini bersegmen (mungkin). Ya, diawal-awal Suki emang nulis ini terbagi menjadi dua cerita, tapi bukan menjadi two-shot atau kumpulan oneshot. Dua cerita ini sebenarnya sama tapi dalam segmen yang (sepertinya) berbeda. Untuk mengecek cerita keduanya, silakan kunjungi akun ffn **Alice Klein **dan baca fanfic-nya yang berjudul **"Kepingan Hijau"**. Mungkin ada penjelasan di sana, wkwkwk...

Jangan tanya juga kenapa kami membuatnya terpisah seperti ini, hanya saja ... ya, kami emang antimainstream~ /halah/ lagi pengen buat hal yang sedikit, err... aneh mungkin? /dibuang/ Dan semangat buat demo eskul-nya, Aliceee! XD

Yosh! Terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa kunjungi juga fic **Kepingan Hijau **XD *promosi*

Akhir kata,

Review please? *makan pie*


End file.
